


Untitled o7.22.19

by BubblegumCannibal



Series: Commissions and Gifts [10]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny - Fandom, Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCannibal/pseuds/BubblegumCannibal
Summary: Shin Malphur is nervous. All you have to do is trust.





	Untitled o7.22.19

**Author's Note:**

> titles are hard. have a commissioned work for a friend.

“You’ll do fine, I promise.”

Shin Malphur is a man feared by many, but there is one who leaves him weak. She stands before him, the length of her strapless dildo in his sights with a hungry gaze. He had come back to the tower for this and couldn’t even make it off his ship before she yanked him back in.

It had been _weeks_ since they spoke, and days came at an agonizing pace. Shin had only wanted a moment with her, one drawn out in private and filled with… something. She knew what to do, it was her idea for them to be more “intimate” in the first place… but it was _his_ gift that sparked this moment. Vanguard scouts are a troublesome lot, aren’t they?

Erin’s grin was mischievous as it was broad. He watched as she licked her lips with excitement as she made her way to him, reaching out to grab him once again as the doors to his ship closed with a click. Her fingers worked quickly at unlocking the latches of his chest piece now, the sound of his armor clattering to the floor in a deafening thump.

But he was prepared.

Almost as excited as she was… _almost_ being the keyword there.

You see, Shin had left her with a letter teeming with curiosity. As much as he loved her, he wanted to be _loved_ by her. He wanted to try all the little things they had spoken about months prior but had no clue how to engage in it. Yet, she knew. Even mentioned that she was “profound” in a little bit of domination. He didn’t believe it, however he wanted to see her flex that prowess.

With that in mind and his nerves on fire, shaking his hands, he bought Erin a toy. A dildo, in fact. A _strapless_ one, to be specific. She did deserve the best, but in his opinion, she deserved every ounce of pleasure she could milk out of this.

“Just relax,” She spoke, pulling him free from his thoughts, “I’ll take care of you. I’ll be gentle.”

Every ship is different on the inside. Some just have an open space behind the pilot seat, other’s have a closed off cockpit and a space used for cargo. Others, like them, make it home. A second home. Sleeping in your pilot’s chair is common, most leave a blanket in the seat or have never removed it in the first place. Others have a small bed installed. As a shock to most, Shin just happens to be one of those people who has a small bed, but it’s covered in guns and maps that he’s scavenged off others.

A setback, but nothing too bad. Erin’s found herself rolling the maps into one and dropping them into a plastic tube he had adjacent and the mound of guns and tools to the floor. A mess they’d have to clean later, but it’s for future them to worry about. Now is a moment they need to relish in. One they absolutely need after months of wait and weeks of teasing.

He’s got her now, pulled back to him with her arms behind her back and the other at her jaw as he left wet, impatient kisses down her throat. There’s something about his impatience that always gets her. Perhaps it’s the lick he gives at the side of her throat or the shuffling of trying to get her undressed with one hand. Alas, she scoffs, that little smile returning to her lips once again, head falling back on his shoulder as to free from his grip at her jawline.

“I thought you wanted me in control?”

“You’re taking too long.”

“Didn’t you ever learn that good things come to people who wait?” Shin lets go. “That’s what I thought. _Sit._ ”

Shin’s at the bed now, eyeing up at the blonde beauty before him, pulling her shirt over her head. He wants to touch her, let his hands wander up and down every curve of her as she exposes herself to him, but he waits. He waits with twitching hands and hungry eyes as she stands before him, bright blue member in hand.

“This is still an interesting color.”

He shrugs, “It was all they had left.”

She looks good in blue, no matter where it was.

“Help me put it on.”

It’s an awkward little thing. The cock part almost seemed bigger in his hand than it did when he bought it, whereas the shorter end of it, that sat past the ring that kept it all in place looked wet with lube, girthy and short with an intimidating little curve. Slowly, she shimmied the straps up her bare hips, then leaned closer to him to allow Shin to press that fat, little thing into her with gentle ease. Erin gasps, it’s much more stiff than she expected, nothing like an actual cock inside, but still good. Something she had to get used to.

But then he tugs. Shin doesn’t wait for her to finish adjusting the straps.

It knocks the breath out of her out of surprise. A spike of bliss shoots up her nerves and her hips rock against every gentle pull he gives. She’s so beautiful, that Erin girl, in all her muscular glory— _God,_ he needs her.

Letting go of the shaft of their toy, he reaches around her, fixing the straps around her ass and tightening the rest around her waist. Letting her cum so early didn’t feel fair, that’s why he bought this to begin with. He wanted to ride one out with her… if this was any good to begin with.

Shin takes a breath, watching the lube drip from her blue cock and back into her hand.

“I don’t care for waiting. Just shove it in.”

“Are you sure?” Erin tilts her head, “I don’t want to make this anymore uncomfortable than it needs to be.”

He’s quiet for a moment. He talked this moment up. Told her how much he fantasized about it while they were apart. And yet, he’s nervous now. He’s second guessing if this is the step he’s ready to actually take now that it’s all in front of him… or if it’ll be any better than just fingers. “Yes, I’m sure.”

There are still no pillows on his small bed, but at this point, he doesn’t care. Shin’s too immersed just watching his lover hunch over him, between his legs as she drips more lube into her hand to slide a couple fingers into him. There’s a squirm he gives as he settles. Her fingers curl inside him, not caring for his requests of her to “shove it in.”

He’s quiet at first, trying his best to muffle his little gasps and sighs as he rolls his hips to greet her wandering fingers. It takes him a moment to adjust. One finger, two, then three—he hadn’t tried more than two alone, but she seemed to know when he was _just right._ Yet, his cheeks glow red and his sight of her blurs when he feels her pressing against a spot so sensitive. One that brings a curve to his spine and a noise so lewd from his mouth.

“Right… right there,” he hums. “Right there, Scout…”

Erin nods, pulling her fingers free then settling herself where she belonged. He flinched at the pressure of the little blue thing pressing at his entrance, still unsure, but absolutely ready. He trusted her. He was willing to try anything new with her.

“Look at me,” she whispers, “Just focus on me. Trust me. You won’t notice a thing…”

He had gotten so used to her smarmy attitude that he had fallen in love with it. She was quick to wit and openly sarcastic that anger was the only response he’d give to others—but not her. And it was odd. She was nothing too special in the beginning. She was quick to a fight, openly cocky, and the one who’d prod at a fist fight with him just because she could. However, seeing her like this? So… _soft?_ It made her almost angelic.

The utmost ounce of perfection.

_Oh._

_Oh God._

_Holy shit._

It’s the stretch he didn’t expect, but it was nothing he _didn’t_ want. Slowly the scout pulls back, her hips working with caution to allow the hunter to adjust. With time, she speeds up, draping his legs over her thighs as she crawls closer to press every last inch into his wiggling body. His fingers grip into the sheets of the bed over his head and his arms cover his hot, blushing face.

Erin could feel that pull from the toy dragging out a needy noise from herself. Though the size of it was nothing like him, it was more than enough but almost overwhelming. She had gotten too used to the basic stap-ons where it allowed her to play a little longer, but one like this? Pressing every little sensitive button within? If this were to be short, it felt as if it would be worth it.

So, she pulls away, listening to Shin’s pleas to return to him. Instead, she pats his leg and demands him to roll over.

“Show me where you want me, hunter. Tell me what you want. Use your big boy words.”

He’s not sure how to react to that. This was never his forte. He was a harsh interrogator, an aggressive adversary… not one to actively use… sex talk… if that were the term he could use. He pushes up to his hands, lifting back from the mattress to glance back at her with a sharp stare and all she could do was wink in return.

“Just get back to it, Scout.”

“You… are no fun.” She gives a sharp slap to his ass and leans back in to pepper a few kisses at his shoulder blades before pressing that blue cock back into its place.

Malphur sighs at the feeling of the girth pressing back into him, but now she’s more aggressive. Her hands pull him back, nails digging into the flesh of his hips as she works him the way he deserves. The way he needs in order to melt away all his stressors and problems that drag those noisy, pornographic moans. It’s perfect.

_He’s_ perfect.

Now to get him to cum if she doesn’t succumb before he does.

She picks up the pace, heavier thrusts to slam into the older vanguard hunter only to be greeted with his hungry greed as he fucks himself on that sturdy toy, working her just as well as it did him. Faster and faster, louder and louder, Erin felt her body tense up, her orgasm shuddering down her spine in a yelp of excitement. However, Shin kept moving, growing ever so closer to his own as he growled into the sheets of that tiny unkempt bed.

All she could do was watch him ride that last ounce of his orgasm out, his hands disappearing beneath him to grasp onto his own cock in slow, tight stroke, painfully irregular to the feeling in his ass, but fuck if it wasn’t fantastic.

His body is hot and demanding at this moment. Sweat beading from his body just to curse out another moan as Erin regained herself behind him, taking control once again. She may not have been able to work out any filthy pillow talk from him, but to see him slowly falling apart on his own curiosity and arousal was good enough. Listening to him list back and forth between broken moans and exhausted babbling, all that energy came back with fervor, tirelessly thrashing away at him.

Shin had to be close—he _had_ to be.

And with that crack in his voice and shudder in his body, Erin could see that final press back onto her little blue cock as he chased that orgasm with a jump. He cums in a messy sound of hoarse groans and content sighs then falls to the bed breathlessly.

“You did good. I’m proud of you.” Erin combs her fingers through his sweaty, matted hair, “Maybe next time we won’t have to wait so long between visits and you can tether me to a wall or something.”

He’s quiet again then glances back to her, “I’d like it if we did this again.”

“You sure?”

“Of course.” He reaches back to grab her hand and guide her into the empty space beside him, “The sight of you like this was beautiful.”

“Say please.” He struggles to sit up but gives her a messy kiss in response. No begging, none of that… “That’s not a fair answer.”

“It’s fair enough.”

She snorts, “I guess. Maybe next visit… but dinner first. A gal can’t keep doing this on an empty stomach.”

For once, he gives her a smile, albeit weak and exhausted. But it’s something worth it in the end.


End file.
